


Luckiest Little Boy

by Dormchi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dormchi/pseuds/Dormchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theodore Lafitte-Winchester is very upset when his teacher says only one of his dads can come to Bring Your Dad To School Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luckiest Little Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the fluffiest fluff to ever fluffing fluff. Proceed at your own risk.
> 
> Just FYI, I imagine Teddy being in first grade for this.

Theodore Lafitte-Winchester is the luckiest little boy in the world.

“P-Papa?”

Benny is mixing pancake batter in the kitchen, wearing a green apron with the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows. He smiles and turns his head when he feels the tug of small fingers at his pant leg. Teddy is there next to Benny’s right knee, big blue eyes red and irritated, clear snot running from his nose down to the small bow of his upper lip, freckled cheeks ruddy and stained with tears.

“Hey now,” Benny soothes, picking Teddy up and holding the little boy on his hip. “Why so upset? That’s an awful lotta tears for havin' just crawled outta bed.”

“I-I had a real bad dream, Papa,” Teddy mumbles sadly, rubbing rough circles over his eyes with his small fists. 

“Oh yeah? Let’s get you cleaned up and then you tell Papa what this bad dream was about.”

Teddy nods sullenly and presses his face against Benny’s strong shoulder, smearing the products of his crying on Benny’s shirt and down the side of his neck. He’s sniffling hard, unsuccessfully trying to suck everything back up in to his nose, hands clutching at his Papa like his life depends on it.

Benny walks in to the guest bathroom and sets Teddy on the counter, and then grabs a washcloth from the rack by the sink. He wets it with warm water and wrings out the excess, then grips a corner of it and starts wiping off Teddy’s face. The little boy scrunches up his nose in discomfort, face puffy and sensitive enough to make it uncomfortable no matter how gentle Benny is.

When the worst of it is gone, Benny ruffles Teddy’s blond hair playfully and asks, “What happened in your bad dream?”

He expects that fear of monsters is the culprit again, and he’ll have to go on a monster hunt with Dean in Teddy’s closet to assure him that there’s nothing evil living in there. Or under the bed. Or in the bathroom when the lights are off. Dean will put on his cowboy hat and thigh holster with toy gun stuffed in it, and  _yippee ki-yay_ too many times as they clear each possible monster hiding spot. Then he’ll let Teddy climb up on to his back and gallop around the house, proud Papa watching them with a big grin.

“Tomorrow is… is the day we’re suppos’ta bring our dad to school,” Teddy admits quietly, wringing his hands together like he usually does when he’s nervous and his palms are sweating because of it. 

“Your Daddy and I didn’t forget,” Benny starts with a smile.

“That’s not the problem.” The tears start to well up in Teddy’s eyes again, lower lip trembling as he looks up at his Papa. Then, he turns his face away and mumbles something too faint for Benny to make out.

“What was that, Teddy?”

“ _Ms. Aston says I can only bring one dad_!” 

It’s so sharp and sudden that Benny is taken aback briefly, eyebrows somewhere up near his hairline. Teddy sees the startled look on his face and immediately starts crying again, small body wracked with force of his sobbing. Benny hardly has time to step forward and envelop Teddy in a tight hug before Dean bursts in to the bathroom, skidding to a stop on the rug and looking around frantically for the big bad thing making his child cry.

His green eyes soften when he sees Benny with Teddy in his arms.

“What happened?”

“Tomorrow is Bring Your Dad To School Day,” Benny explains, rubbing Teddy’s back and shushing him. It breaks his damn heart when their son cries like this, because he’s generally the happiest little boy anyone’s ever met. It’s pretty clear that he’s anxious about having to choose one of his dads to go to school tomorrow.

“Yeah, I remember.” Dean looks honestly confused, scratching absently at his morning stubble. “I took the day off for it.”

Teddy hiccoughs and sobs even louder, and Benny looks at Dean with unending patience.

“His teacher told him he can only have one of us there tomorrow,” Benny says, and watches as comprehension dawns across Dean’s sleepy, concerned face. 

“Hey, kiddo,” Dean coos raspily, walking over and taking Teddy from his Papa’s arms. Teddy throws his arms tight around Dean’s neck and the tears quickly form a wet spot on the collar of his t-shirt. Benny wears the matching wet spot without complaint, standing nearby with one hand resting on Dean’s bicep.

“D-Daddy, I’m—I’m so  _so_  s-sorry!”

Over the top of Teddy’s head, Dean and Benny share a look that says  _Well, we know which of us is going._ It's entirely possible that Ms. Aston had forced Teddy to choose there on the spot.

_“I had a bad dream that you hated me ‘cause—p-please don’t h-hate me, Daddy, I’m-I’m really super sorry—”_

_“Super_ sorry? That’s awfully sorry for not havin’ done nothin’ wrong,” Benny says fondly.

“Papa is right,” Dean agrees, petting Teddy’s hair gently. “Don’t even worry, kid. I’ll talk to your teacher and ask her nicely to let your Papa and I both come.”

Benny knows better. He has a feeling that it’ll start out with asking nicely, and if that fails, Dean will turn into a holy terror, protective as hell and furious over the teacher giving their bright little boy a reason to cry like this. 

It takes another ten minutes for Teddy to be reassured that neither of his dads could ever possibly hate him, not even a little bit. He’s surprisingly cheerful when Dean sets him down, fidgeting impatiently when Benny starts to clean up his face again. 

“May I please watch cartoons, Papa?” Teddy asks.

Benny grins and pats Teddy on the head, then pushes him gently out of the bathroom. “Absolutely. Pancakes and bacon’ll be on the table in fifteen minutes.”

“With blueberries?” Teddy says hopefully.

“With blueberries.”

They watch as Teddy dashes out of sight down the hallway, giggling followed shortly by the noise of Sunday morning cartoons.

“Who taught him to say  _may I_? I sure as hell didn’t,” Dean wonders out loud, leaning in to Benny when the man wraps his thick arms around Dean’s waist and pulls him close. They both have numerous wet, snotty stains on their shirts, but neither of them seem to mind.

“That smart little brother of yours.” It was a bad way to start the morning, and he’s a little sad that Dean’s not going to get dressed up to hunt closet monsters, but this is just as nice.

Dean presses his forehead to Benny’s and sighs, “Remind me to thank him later for being such a geek.”

They stay just like that for several long moments, breathing in the scent of each other and sharing the silence, permeated only by the sound of Teddy’s laughter and too loud cartoons.

“Way I see it,” Benny says with a grin, “we’ve got ten minutes to get cleaned up.”

“That better not be the only thing you got in mind.”

“You know me better than that, sugar.”

It takes some concentrated effort to get undressed without breaking for air, and as Dean pulls Benny under the warm shower spray, he can’t think of anywhere else he’d rather be.

~*~

It had taken some serious charm on Dean’s part, but Ms. Aston had caved and agreed to let both of Teddy’s dads come to school the next day. (As long as Dean promised to never call her on a Sunday again.)

“I’m Theodore Lafitte-Winchester, and this is my Papa Benny, he’s a chef for a cage restaurant—” he pauses when Benny leans down and whispers in his ear, “ _Cajun_  restaurant, and this is my Daddy Dean, he’s a car fixer—no wait, he’s a mechanic,” Dean beams with pride when Teddy remembers, “and I’m the luckiest kid in the whole wide world because I have  _two_  dads instead of one and they’re really good dads and I love them both lots. The end.”

Ms. Aston claps briefly, and when she asks for questions, nearly every hand in the room shoots up in to the air. 

Theodore Lafitte-Winchester is the luckiest little boy in the world because he has two dads that love him lots too.

~*~

Bonus:

“You didn’t have to bend over and give poor Ms. Aston an eyeful of lace.”

“Bitch deserved it.”

“Daddy, what’s a bitch?”

“See what you did, sugar?”


End file.
